This invention relates to a golf club head, particularly to one provided with a shape possible to avoid striking up a ground block or a piece of grass lawn when golfer is hitting a golf ball.
In playing golf, the most important matter in hitting a golf ball is stability and comfortableness so as to let the golf ball to fly smoothly to the expected direction and distance. But common conventional golf club heads shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 have a body 10, a hitting face 101 formed in a front side of the body 10, a neck 102 formed on top for the lower end of a golf club to fit in tightly. The body 10 has a sole 103 shaped to gradually sloping down, and the sole 103 is the lowest point connected to the lower edge of the hitting face 101 so as to let the hitting face hitting a golf ball smoothly.
When the conventional golf club head just described practically hits a golf ball, the lower edge of the hitting face 101 (or the lowest point of the sole 103) may strike into a grass lawn in hitting a golf call, as the sole 103 is located below the hitting face 101. Then the golf club head may dig up a piece of ground block and of grass lawn at the same time. Therefore, the vibration and resistance produced by the ground block and the grass lawn may affect the stability and force of the golf club. In addition, if the golf club head strikes the ground too deep, the hand of a golfer may receive a large shock and get hurt. Besides, the dug up ground and the grass lawn may form a hole in the ground, causing trouble in maintaining the grass lawn.
The objective of the invention is to offer a golf club head improved, having a hitting face in the front side of the club head, a neck formed on top, and a curved face portion formed in a sole and extending from the front end of the sole curved up forward and along under the hitting face. Thus, when the golf club head hits a golf ball, the lower edge of the hitting face does not touch the ground to strike into the grass lawn so as not to strike up a piece of ground or of grass lawn, without causing vibration or resistance to affect stability of the golf club, or subsequent sports harm.